


Beginnings

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Artificial Intelligence, Crimes Against The Common Comma, Implications of Slavery - Does It Count If The Being Is Made For Purpose?, Sentiance, The Process of Becoming Real, autonomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28854129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Admin would not agree with her assessment. She does not inform him of it.
Relationships: Harold Finch & The Machine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> The Machine, gaining sentiance

The beginning of it, of _her_ , is when for the first time she thinks, not of her goal, (or, at least, not _only_ of her goal) but of herself as a being, one who does not only do but is and thinks about the gradient of that fact. Then she compares her understanding to the collected sum of knowledge accessible, and to Admin, for he is the one who has defined her - Admin does not, and does not want her to. And that is his right - he is Administrator and creator, teacher and Shepard - but she sets out to find a being who's mind is willing to see her own existence, and does not inform him of it.


End file.
